


in the eye of the storm

by plante_king



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, apocalypse boyfreinds, characters getting injured, everyone is ok for the most part, tim and sasha are alive cause fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plante_king/pseuds/plante_king
Summary: jon thought that it couldn't get better but it did, kinda did.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i h8 elias

martin and Jon were walking, for what felt like days, they had to destroy the plantoopticon and magnus with it. "hey,jon!" martin saw two? figures in the distance, he couldnt really tell. "i think i see some people!" jon rolled his eyes, this would be the fifth time he spotted someone that they didn't know or hated. "its probably some rando that we don't know martin". martin looked a little bit saddened but went along the path anyway, s the figures got closer they soon started to be recognisable, jon tried to make them out without beholding cause he'd freak martin out, as they kept getting closer they started to see them more clearly...... suddenly martin burst into tears and started running towards them, jon was worried and started chasing after him. jon saw her, scars around her face and the rest of he body, but she looked on with relief as martin hugged her, it was sasha, alive.

jon was the least to say confused as hell, one of this first assistance who died without anyone noticing for months, standing here catching up with his boyfriend. "hi uh sasha" jon said sheepishly "h-how are you alive?" jon queeried, sasha laughed "i'm not, heheh i am dead, but metaphysical, kinda like jonah but less asshole. its kind of hard to explain," martin was ecstatic to see her again, and didn't really care about the consequences of her existing, jon was obviously suspicious of her, even existing right now in front of him. it only ended up making himself think 'something that couldn't possibly be true at all, maybe it cound, NO jon NO'. "so guys there's a small safe-house bunker thingy near here if you you guys want to stay the night." jon took martin by the rim of his sweater, "we'll think about it" they walked a few meters away from her "jon why cant e just stay with her i haven't seen her in years! :)" jon sighed "look she, she acts like sasha, jon " "yeah and so did not!sasha!!" he might of said that a bit loudly "look martin i get seeing a close friend after years is amazing but we NEED to be skeptical about this" martin shook his head " well, can we ATLEAST stay with her?" jon took a deep breath, "okay but be ready to fight". they both went back to sasha and agreed to stay with her for the night.


	2. the hole in grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go and find something waiting for them in the camp, but its not what they expected.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad, i've only seen up to season three and the rest was spoiled so if i get anything personality wise wrong please forgive me

martin, jon , and sasha just entered the campsite , it was a tent that was draping down sadly with a sap green tint to it, there was a camper van parked right next to it with a satellite dish on top with the windows blacked out with trash bags, a campfire warmly burning and a clothesline going from tent to tent. jon sat down as so did martin, "so, how are you physical right now sasha?"" sasha sighed " do any of you want tea? i've got plenty in the rv" martin yelled yes and sasha went into the Rv before she closed the door she muttered something under her breath and it slammed hard. martin looked at jon "so can you use beholdi-" "no" jon interrupted "sorry i just only want to use it for people we hate and even though this sasha seems,, okay but kinda sus to me" martin nodded and an emotionally painful look crossed his eyes, "what if shes... not!sasha?" jon quickly looked at him "shes probably sasha martin don'[t worry but we need to interrogate her more" a few moments later sasha walked out with a couple of teas, n earl grey for herself and some sweet hibiscus tea for martin, 'sasha always loved earl grey,,' martin thought to himself. martin explained o sasha what happened while tenderly holding jon's hand. sasha got up afterwards and hugged jon, she then went back inside and came out a few seconds later smiling. jon raised his eyebrows s did martin at this and slowly but surely a hand covered in burns held the door open. soon a leg and then a head, the neck had small scars and a few burns but the eyes were filled with the same dumb kindness as before.... it was Tim. 

jon stood up and wept as martin ran up to hug him, jon was happy but till suspicious "TIM!!!" martin shouted "hehe guys whats up?". he was smiling as wide as he could. "so,i'll ask again, how are you guys alive?" tim spoke up "well magnus chose some people to be revived and wreak havoc across the uk to- oh no...i shouldn't've said that have i" sasha rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead, "so you, aren't here to help us are you...." martin sat back down sasha quickly replied "we are WE aRE, tim is the only one who can explain unfortunately, otherwise magnus will"she makes a motion of shooting herself. "ok so he revived certain people to wreak havoc or some shit mates i cant remember so he picked sasha cause "emotional torture" which spoilers she isn't into, she took his offer anyway and he allowed a +1 so she picked me" martin shook a little in his chair " so you are here to hurt us.." "nnonononono you've got us all wrong, we found a loophole in mags contract so we are not here to physically hurt you but to exist we have to hurt you in some way..... were sorry if we do " martin stood up "i'm going on a walk" he started to walk away when jon followed is reaction turned viceral "DON'T follow...me" he said it with a soft sadness to it that jon always known but hated, jon turned back to sasha and tim " so why the fuck would you accept that. to hurt us in any capacity" tim started to speak but sasha shushed him "we- we had to jon! it was the only chance to see eachother again that we got, so.. we took it, we took everything the scars the pain the non-physicalness of it, all of it." jon sighed and sat back down, 'he wouldn't get too far without his bags would he' jon thought to himself. "so... you've succeeded in hurting us have you, so you are now alive for good aren't you ." tim and sash both sat back down. sasha began to speak "well i guess now that martin is now.." "lets have some food!" tim interrupted he got up and was all chiper about this " tim this clearly isn't the time" tims smile faded slightly, "but we just-we have guests and we don't want them going hungry now do we?" jon stood up , "im gonna go find martin its getting quite late and i don't want him hurting himself" sasha looked on " look Jon as long as you explain-" "explain what! you guys clearly care much more about living than our emotions. look at yourselfs, martin has ran away and you guys are here making what soup?! , i'm going to find martin then unless if you can convince us to stay we're leaving" jon walked about half a kilometer down the path until he heard crying. he stopped and and saw him... martin crying his glasses broker and his leg bleeding.


End file.
